Un coeur divin
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Son coeur bat. Il bat pour sa famille, celle qu'il aime. Et puis un jour son coeur ne bat plus.


Mes chers camarades !

Depuis le temps que j'essayais d'écrire ce texte, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver l'approche que je voulais. La passionnée de mythologie grecque que je suis n'a pas pu s'empêcher de grincer des dents devant ce que les scénaristes avaient fait de la mythologie grecque *pleure en serrant ses manuels d'histoire grecque dans les bras*. J'ai décidé de rendre justice à Hadès en écrivant pourquoi et comment Zeus en est arrivé à arrêté son coeur.

Et petite dédicace à **Black Angelis** pour toutes ses magnifiques histoires de Zades, j'espère que ça va te plaire !

Et en espérant que ça vous plaira,

Bonne lecture

 **Disclaimer:** La série Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Adam Horrowitz et Edward Kitsis

* * *

Son coeur bat alors qu'Apollon sort sa lyre et qu'une musique entraînante se fait entendre, qu'Hestia s'approche de lui pour réclamer une danse qu'il ne peut refuser. C'est la fête sur l'Olympe et tout le monde s'amuse. Le vin coule à flot tout comme le nectar et l'ambroisie et il se réveille des heures plus tard derrière une amphore, Arès ronflant sur son épaule. Il va devoir retourner en bas mais il ne le regrette pas, la fête était une réussite.

 **oOo**

Son cœur bat encore plus fort quand il croise le regard de Perséphone et il ne peut s'empêcher de l'approcher, elle est tellement belle. Il veut juste l'observer. Il a trop peur de lui parler. Elle est une déesse, aucune mortelle ne pourrait lui arriver à la cheville, aucune nymphe ou dryade ne peut se prétendre aussi belle. Mais il s'est approché de trop près et la magnifique fleur qu'elle est pousse un cri en le voyant et s'apprête à partir, à le fuir. Alors il ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment mais il se jette sur elle et plaque sa main sur sa bouche. Elle est si fragile et si douce qu'elle ne pense même pas à le mordre, elle reste immobile, terrorisée. Ils restent un moment immobiles alors que son cœur bat la chamade et qu'à cet instant là, lui Hadès, le dieu des Enfers se sent misérablement humain en sentant cet organe cogner aussi fort que les marteaux des forges d'Héphaïstos.

Il pourrait la libérer et s'excuser. Retourner en bas. Parmi les morts. Seul. Dans l'obscurité. Elle resterait ici, sur la terre, parmi les fleurs et les épis de blé, avec les vivants pour célébrer sa mère et sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Mais il se surprend à penser qu'une aussi belle fleur serait magnifique sous terre, qu'elle apporterait la lumière. Alors au lieu de laisser partir ce qui menace de faire exploser son cœur, il l'emporte avec lui.

Son cœur manque un battement alors qu'un vase lui passe par dessus la tête. La rose à des épines et lui fait savoir qu'elle n'est pas heureuse d'être enfermée. Il pourrait la libérer. Mais il a peur de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Elle se fane lentement sa petite fleur et ça lui brise le cœur. Sa mère lui manque tout comme le chant des oiseaux et le sourire fatigué mais heureux des mortels après les moissons qu'elle aide volontiers dans leurs tâches quotidienne.

 **oOo**

« Sa place n'est pas ici. Laisse la partir. Sa mère est furieuse. Le sol est devenu stérile. Les mortels meurent de faim. Tu as bien du le remarquer. Et ils continueront de mourir tant qu'elle n'aura pas regagné la lumière. »

Les paroles d'Hermès le blesse, heurtent son cœur. Mais le dieu des voleurs a raison et Hadès doit se résoudre à laisser partir Perséphone, à la laisser se développer hors des ténèbres dans lesquelles il vit. Son cœur se brise alors qu'il va la chercher dans les jardins qu'il a fait construire pour elle et lui redonner sa liberté. Elle est là, une grenade entre les mains et sursaute violemment en les voyants arriver. Son cœur s'arrête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de faire ? **[1]**

Finalement Hermès trouve une solution. La moitié de l'année Perséphone restera avec sa mère et l'autre elle ira le rejoindre. Il n'arrive pas à cacher sa joie et la couronne reine. Au fil du temps et de ses visites, la jolie fleur lui rend ses sourires et le remercie de ses cadeaux, accepte des promenades et des dîners en tête à tête. Mais elle le regarde comme un ami très cher et non comme un amant et ça lui fait mal au cœur.

« Tu es libre de partir. Tu n'es pas obligée de revenir l'hiver prochain. »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire parce qu'elle est enfin libérée de ce monde sans vie. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Le voilà de nouveau seul.

 **oOo**

Il est de nouveau invité sur l'Olympe et il peut la revoir. Bien sûr il garde ses distances avec elle parce que sa mère est là et qu'il ne tient pas à finir transformé en épi de blé pour les prochains siècles mais elle lui sourit plusieurs fois. En bout de table son crétin de frère, oui un crétin, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'aller poser ses mains baladeuses partout, même aujourd'hui alors que la fête a été offerte pour Héra, sa femme et qui rit aux éclats en racontant pour la énième fois comment il a battu Typhon. Hadès l'observe, du coin de l'œil, glisser ses mains sous le chiton **[2]** de leur échanson, un mortel à la beauté radieuse et qui rougit de l'audace de Zeus mais qui ne peut que se laisser faire. Plus loin Héra discute avec Athéna. Elle n'a rien vu. Tant mieux. Il ne l'apprécie pas plus que cela mais elle ne mérite pas d'avoir le cœur brisé aujourd'hui.

Il a surprit son frère et l'échanson dans une position plus que compromettante en voulant s'isoler et il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cette vision, l'échanson agenouillé devant lui et le sourire narquois de son frère les mains sur la tête de Ganymède, ne se privant pas de gémir de plaisir devant lui, son propre frère, le met hors de lui.

« Tu devrais essayer juste une fois ça te ferai du bien »

Ce sous-entendu et ce regard lubrique… Hadès n'en a que faire au fond. Mais il n'est pas comme Zeus, il n'a pas besoin d'aller fourrer son nez ou _plus_ chez les mortels constamment. Poséidon est pareil mais au moins il respecte sa femme et il essaye d'être un bon père pour ses enfants même si Hadès lui aurait bien foutu quelques baffes. Surtout après l'affaire Méduse dont Athéna n'a pas arrêté de lui parler. Et puis les mortels ils les connaît, il les connaît assez pour savoir à quel point ils peuvent êtres fascinants. Il a vu des hommes morts au combat, des femmes mortes en couche et des enfants noyés, des vieillards morts dans leur sommeil. Il en a vu des mortels, plus que son frère et sait à quel point ils sont effrayés par lui tout comme ils peuvent être heureux en le voyant, le considérant comme un vieil ami venu les libérer de cette aventure qu'à été la vie. **[3]**

Zeus se trompe. Il n'a pas besoin d'aller batifoler avec un mortel pour se sentir bien.

 **oOo**

En revanche il a besoin d'amour et ça, Aphrodite l'a bien compris. Elle tente de le séduire mais il la repousse, même si devant tant de beauté et de courbes il serait bien tenté d'embrasser la fille d'Ouranos mais il ne peut pas.

« Tu n'as qu'a imaginer que je suis quelqu'un d'autre. »

Et elle prend l'apparence de Perséphone et elle l'embrasse. Il voudrait s'abandonner dans ses bras une fois de plus et manque bien de le faire, seulement le parfum de la mer qui se dégage de la déesse n'est pas celui de Perséphone alors il la laisse là, dans l'alcôve et s'enfuit, passe devant Hestia qui veille sur le foyer, fidèle à son poste, devant Artémis et Apollon, devant tous autres pour s'isoler.

Il pleure un moment avant de sentir des bras entourer ses épaules et un mouchoir éponger ses larmes. Ce sont de petites mains à la peau dorée qui sèchent ses larmes et à travers elles, il distingue le sourire qui faisait battre son cœur comme un fou. Perséphone.

« Tu devrais aller rejoindre ta mère. Elle va s'inquiéter.

\- Et te laisser seul alors que tu pleures ? »

Il voudrait la prendre dans ses bras pour la remercier devant tant de gentillesse mais il ne peut pas la toucher parce qu'il ne sait pas si il pourrait à nouveau la laisser partir après avoir sentit sa peau sous ses doigts.

« Tu devrais vraiment partir.

\- Je n'en n'ai pas envie. »

 _Pars. Pars petite fleur. Sans quoi tu va te faner avec moi._

Elle devrait vraiment partir. Mais elle reste. Il devrait partir lui. Mais il reste au pied de ce stupide bosquet.

 _Va t'en._

Elle ne part pas. Elle s'approche de lui. Il devrait partir. Mais il s'approche aussi. Il prend son visage entre ses mains.

 _Pars. Arrête ça tout de suite._

Son cœur bat, bat tellement vite qu'il en a mal. Le sel de ses larmes vient se mêler au miel de ses lèvres.

 **oOo**

Mais qu'à t-il fait ? Pourquoi ? Il aurait du partir quand il en avait l'occasion. Mais il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il est un lâche et qu'il a profité de la situation. Athéna les a surpris et elle a tout raconté parce que c'est dans sa nature, parce qu'ils n'auraient pas du faire faire ça et qu'ils le savaient, qu'elle ne devait pas laisser ça se reproduire. Mais elle aurait pu juste les séparer, ce n'est pas comme si la déesse de la guerre était incapable d'user de la force et la persuasion. Au lieu de ça elle a été le dire à Déméter et Zeus.

Maintenant sa petite fleur est partie à jamais.

Il a longtemps pleuré des larmes de douleur. Seul au milieu des morts il a pleuré pendant des années la perte de son petit rayon de soleil. Zeus s'est assuré que plus jamais il ne croiserait la route de Perséphone. Il pourrait en vouloir à Athéna ou même à Déméter qui a rendu les terres infertiles pendant un moment laissant des mortels affamés à sa porte, mais c'est à Zeus qu'il en veut parce qu'il l'a humilié devant tout le monde, sous l'œil goguenard de cet imbécile d'Arès et celui sévère d'Héra, l'a frappé provoquant l'indignation d'Hestia mais ce n'est jamais excusé. Il lui a interdit de parler aux autres pour avoir embrassé la fille de Déméter, pour avoir forcé une innocente déesse à la fornication et autres motifs alors qu'il n'a fait que l'embrasser, alors qu'il y avait quelques instants à peine, la bouche de Ganymède était autour de _ses attributs_ et qu'il gémissait de plaisir. Il sent son cœur se tordre, se tordre de rage.

 **oOo**

Zeus s'est auto désigné comme maître de l'Olympe. Personne n'y a jamais rien trouvé à redire. D'autres se sont rebellés et l'ont payé. Hadès est toujours resté seul. Depuis combien d'années est-il ici sous terre ? Hermès vient de moins en moins lui donner de nouvelles. Seuls quelques mortels acceptent de le faire. Le temps passe, les humains changent, évoluent. Athènes a cessé de briller. Rome était conquérante, grandiose. Sa chute le fut tout autant. Les mortels se tournent vers d'autres dieux, un Dieu. Il s'en moque un peu à dire vrai. Tout ce qui lui importe, c'est de se venger de son frère, de cet idiot de Zeus.

Il sort des Enfers et se prend à rire en sentant pour la première fois les rayons du soleil sur son visage et il se jetterait bien dans ce tas de feuilles pour s'y rouler comme un jeune chaton mais il a autre chose à faire avant. Ses pas le conduisent vers l'Olympe, tout aussi majestueuse bien qu'un poil moins éclatante que dans ses souvenirs. On le laisse passer parce qu'il est Hadès après tout. Il ne se rend pas dans la salle du trône ni dans les appartements qui lui sont réservés et qui doivent êtres vides depuis tout ce temps.

Il passe devant le foyer et la chaleur qui s'en dégage le stoppe un moment. La flamme est là, chatoyante, réconfortante. Hestia veille sur elle, inlassablement et à jamais. Elle le fixe et sourit en voyant son frère chéri, son frère qu'elle pensait perdu à jamais.

« Tu es revenu ?

\- Presque. Pas tout à fait. »

Elle scrute, interloquée puis son beau petit minois se fige d'effroi. Elle comprends ce que son frère a l'attention de faire.

« Non ! Ne fait pas ça Hadès je t'en prie !

\- Je suis désolé. Je dois le faire. Ça me ronge.

\- Tu peux changer d'avis. Tu sais très bien qu'elles en seraient les conséquences.

\- Je m'en moque. Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait. »

Hestia supplie. Il est sur le point de changer d'avis. Pour elle il pourrait le faire. Mais il n'y arrive pas. La rage a ravagé son cœur et l'aveugle. Il la repousse, rudement, trop rudement. Il ne se retourne pas alors qu'elle essaye de l'en empêcher et que déjà la flamme du foyer vacille, fragile. Hestia ne peut se défaire de son devoir de gardienne du foyer alors elle reste, à la regarder flamboyer et rétrécir, les larmes au yeux, à regarder sa famille se déchirer tandis que son frère s'apprête à commettre l'irréparable.

Le cristal olympien. Il est là. Son cœur manque un battement. Il l'imaginait plus grand. Mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Il l'effleure de sa main et il se sent grisé par le pouvoir qu'il dégage alors qu'il ne fait que passer la main dessus. Tant de pouvoir. Destructeur à coup sûr. Assez pour détruire un dieu. Pour toujours.

« Arrête. »

Son frère se tient dans son dos. Il a deviné parce qu'il devine toujours depuis qu'il a avalé Métis. **[4]** Il a un peu changé. Un peu plus vieux physiquement. Comme marqué par tous les changements du monde des mortels et de l'influence de plus en plus croissante de ce _Messie_ sur la population. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en songeant que les gens se détournent d'eux, de lui et prient un dieu chaste, né d'une vierge, alors qu'ils sacrifiaient des taureaux pour Zeus le séducteur de mortelles il y a encore quelques siècles.

« Arrête »

Il pourrait arrêter. Mais sa main se referme sur le cristal olympien et il se sent tellement puissant, tellement bien, comme Zeus dans la bouche de Ganymède il y avait quelques années, siècles plutôt et il sourit comme un dément et son frère recule, effrayé.

« ARRÊTE ! »

Le cristal perd de son éclat et tombe par terre pour rouler au pieds de Zeus qui s'en saisit aussitôt. Hestia a quitté son poste. Elle se tient droite entre les deux frères ennemis, s'interpose et en cet instant, même Arès plierait le genoux devant la gardienne de la famille. Avec horreur Hadès se rends compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et tombe à genoux devant sa sœur et se met à pleurer honteux.

Elle retrouve son si doux sourire et le prends dans ses bras. Zeus caresse le cristal songeur.

« Tu as voulu me détruire. Toi mon frère. Alors que je nous ai sauvé du ventre de père. Quel ingrat tu fais.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as donc pas de coeur ? » **[5]**

Si il en a un, un qui bat pour sa famille, un qui bat pour Perséphone, un qui bat pour Hestia en ce moment même parce qu'elle est la seule à l'aimer suffisamment pour se détourner de son devoir et de le sauver. Où peut-être pas. C'est son devoir après tout de protéger sa famille. Mais le fait est qu'elle se trouve à côté de lui et non de Zeus qui lui donne la preuve qu'elle agit par amour pour lui et non par devoir.

Zeus baisse le bras et remet le cristal olympien en place. Hadès continue de pleurer quand il se sent soulevé dans les airs. D'un geste de la main Zeus l'envoie valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les coups pleuvent pendant un moment. Son cœur est blessé mais il l'a mérité.

 **oOo**

Mais il n'a pas mérité que Zeus plonge sa main dans sa poitrine pour y retirer son coeur, brillant d'un halo doré de par l'ichor coulant dans ses veines et l'écrase puis souffle dessus pour y prononcer une quelconque incantation. Son cœur qui battait sans la main de son frère se retrouve soudain immobile. Il est figé. Il le replace dans sa poitrine. Il ne bat plus. **[6]**

Il est renvoyé aux Enfers et Hadès troublé, met plusieurs heures avant de réaliser que son cœur ne bat plus. Il pense à Perséphone, Hestia, Hermès et même Arès mais son cœur ne bat pas. Il pense aux fêtes auxquelles il dansait, à la sensation du vin coulant dans sa gorge et le rire de Dionysos, il pense au sourire de Perséphone, à sa peau et ses cheveux sous le soleil de Grèce, à son rire et à ses lèvres mais il constate avec horreur que son cœur ne bat plus à la mention de ses souvenirs et il se met à tout renverser, tout détruire. Les fruits de verre, le jardin de Perséphone, son trône… tout subit sa colère et sa rage et quand enfin, alors que ses poings saignent et que les tables et les chaises ne sont plus que des brindilles il se laisse tomber à genoux, comprenant ce que son frère a fait, et il hurle, il hurle à s'en briser les cordes vocales et dans ce hurlement retentit sa rage et sa colère, mais son aussi son désespoir d'avoir perdu sa sœur et la fille qu'il aimait, d'être à nouveau seul et ce pour toujours. Son hurlement retentit dans tout le monde des morts et en fait même frissonner les Titans emprisonnés au Tartare.

 **oOo**

Son cœur s'est remis à battre sous les lèvres d'une belle sorcière et il se sent revivre. Malheureusement trop de rancune l'habite encore, après tous ses siècles et il ne peut abandonner ce projet de détruire ce qui avait déjà commencé à le détruire et ce malgré son amour, l'amour sincère et innocent de Zelena qui aurait du lui suffire parce que c'était assez, parce qu'elle avait fait battre son cœur de nouveau mais aveugle qu'il était, il ne l'a pas compris et alors que le cristal olympien se loge dans son cœur, il regrette que son frère ne l'ai pas détruit avant, parce qu'il vient de briser plusieurs cœurs dans cette pièce et qu'il va en briser d'autres en mourant.

 **oOo**

C'est Hermès qui est allé jusqu'à Storybrooke pour récupérer les cendres de son frère. Regina et Zelena ne peuvent s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant ce dieu si attristé. Avec soin le dieu aux sandales ailés enferme les cendres d'Hadès dans une petite amphore où les dieux sont tous représentés. Il repart d'un pas lourd et franchit les portes de l'Olympe, solennel. Les dieux ont le visage grave, les yeux rougis. Zeus se tient en retrait pendant que la cérémonie en l'honneur d'Hadès commence. Il ne prononce pas un mot mais il sent les regards accusateurs des autres. Héra ne lui parlera plus jamais. Apollon laisse aller son chagrin dans la musique tandis qu'Arès brandit son épée en hommage à Hadès et qu'Artémis laisse s'envoler ses flèches d'argent dans le ciel. Tous lui en veulent.

La flamme ne brûlera plus jamais de la même manière et Hestia pleure en regardant l'amphore s'enflammer. Elle a faillit à son devoir. Sa famille n'est plus sans Hadès.

* * *

 **[1]** Perséphone s'est condamnée à rester eux Enfers en y consommant de la nourriture, une grenade dans le mythe, provenant des Enfers, la liant au monde souterrain.

 **[2]** Un chiton est un habit traditionnel grec, à ne pas confondre avec les toges des romains

 **[3]** En ce qui concerne l'histoire de Poséidon et Méduse: ce dernier avait violé Méduse dans un des temples d'Athéna qui en punition, a enlaidit la pauvre Méduse qui s'est notamment vue affublée de serpents à la place des cheveux et ne pouvait plus fixer quiconque en le transformant en pierre. Elle a eu la tête coupée par Persée. Sinon je me suis inspirée du contes des trois frères de Harry Potter avec cette phrase que je trouve magnifique _"Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie."_

 **[4]** Métis était une des nombreuses conquêtes de Zeus a qui ont avait prédit qu'elle mettrait au monde un fils plus fort que lui. Zeus a donc avalé Métis, oui oui, avalé Métis qui incarnait la ruse et c'est ainsi qu'il a acquis sa ruse et son intelligence mais aussi comme ça que Athéna, leur fille est née, hurlant et casquée du crâne de son père.

 **[5]** Cronos, le père de Zeus, Hadès et autres olympiens avait avalés ses enfants (Décidément. Ne faîtes pas ça les enfants.) pour éviter que l'un d'eux ne le détrône. Rhéa sa femme a alors remplacé Zeus par une pierre et ce dernier, une fois devenu adulte, a libéré ses frères et soeurs et pris la place de son père sur le trône. Game of Thrones c'est de la nioniote à côté.

 **[6]** L'ichor est le sang doré des dieux

Bon maintenant que le professeur SerdaiglePower a terminé de vous bassiner, elle aimerait savoir ce que vous avez penser de cette histoire. Et, oh qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? De l'orage ? Oh mince, l'autrice vient d'être foudroyée. On dirait qu'un certain dieu n'a pas apprécié...


End file.
